A shaving razor in its basic form includes a handle and a cartridge in which one or more blades are mounted. In a disposable razor when the blades become dull from use, the entire razor is discarded and replaced with a new razor. In a shaving system when the blades become dull from use, the cartridge is discarded and replaced on the handle with a new cartridge.
In some shaving razors the blades are resiliently mounted in the shaving cartridge and deflect under the force of skin contact during shaving. In some shaving razors the connection of the cartridge to the handle provides a pivotal mounting on the cartridge with respect to the handle so that the cartridge angle adjusts to follow the contours of the skin surface being shaved. In such razors the cartridge can be biased toward an at rest position by the action of a spring-biased plunger and a cam follower carried on the handle against a cam surface found on the cartridge.
With respect to cartridges comprised of two components such as a pivotal frame and a blade unit there is a need to provide a biasing member that acts on the blade unit to bias the blade unit into the preferred shaving position.